


Seasons

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Really just head canons on Armin's favorite seasons, but it's for Armin Arlert tribute week





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Just another late submission for Armin Arlert tribute week.

Armin's favorite seasons are fall and winter, he is okay with spring, but hates the summer heat with a burning passion.


End file.
